


Into you

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finds herself singing in the shower and thinking about her relationship with the older Winchester and the shower solo turns into a duet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into you

**Author's Note:**

> I am not affliliated with Supernatural.  
> I do not own nor am I making profit from the character or the lyrics used.  
> This is all for fun.  
> I just love Dean!

The hunt was painfully long and just painful. I had been thrown over a railing and landed wrong twisting my knee. I had bruises and cuts, covered in dirt and ash from the bones we had burned hours before. Dean was cut up and bruised from the poltergeist chucking a large oak armoire at him but he was okay. Sam was gone, reassuring the family that the spirit was gone and they had nothing to worry about. 

I stole the shower first. Stripping the dirty and sweaty layers, I turned the water on. I set my phone on the counter and pressed play on the music player. 

'Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together...' I sang quietly as I slathered the sweet clean smelling soap on my skin. I was nervous to sing along knowing Dean was in the other room and my singing abilities were less than Grammy worthy. My head started thinking about everything between him and I as the music played. 

I wasn't his biggest fan when we first met. In fact he was arrogant and the urge to punch him in the face was overwhelming. I had a change of heart after a hunt went bad and both Sam and I were hurt. He nursed us back to health and showed a tenderness that rarely saw the light of day. 

Our first kiss was less than magical, covered in blood and shaking from the cold. Hunting the wendigo went wrong and left us stranded in a cabin in the mountains. He held me tight to his body as I shivered and told him I thought were going to freeze to death. 

'But when our fingers interlock, can't deny you're worth it. Cause after all this time I'm still into you' I crooned a little louder.  
I sang the chorus loud and danced a little under the stream of water. I rinsed off the suds and moved on to my hair. My brain took me to the first time we had sex. Slow and passionate in the front seat of the Impala. His fingers grazing over bruised skin as his lips locked onto my neck. He'd taken off each piece of clothing slowly, teasing my sensitive flesh with his fingers. My legs wrapped around his waist as he eased his thick dick into me, forcing a quiet gasp and my lips to his shoulder. Sam was passed out drunk in the backseat, so we had to be quiet. 

'I'm still into you.' I sang out and couldn't keep from smiling.  
The million little things that he did that made my heart beat a little harder. The way his fingers danced carefully over my spine. The soft and patience kisses along my thighs before he found the soft wet folds between them. The smile he'd give me when I sang along to his music. I never thought I would ever feel like this, well ever. I was in love with him. 

'And on the drive back to my house, I told you that, I told you that I loved ya. You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder.' I belted out and rinsed the coconut shampoo out then went for the coconut conditioner. I let my body move to the upbeat music and danced with a stupid grin on my face. I wondered if this is how civilians felt when they were in love. 

Maybe it was intensified by the fast life we lived. I debated telling him I loved him. I worried that he would reject me or play it off like a damn joke and the idea evaporated away. I may be a tough hunter but I was still sensitive. 

He would have to tell me first. 

‘I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you!' A new off key voice echoed in the acoustic chamber of the small motel bathroom and made me jump. The curtain pulled back as Dean stepped in. 

"You know this song?" I laughed and covered my mouth in shocked as he invaded my space, "You don't like my music!" 

'I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by that I'm not into you.' He sang softly as he stepped up to me. His strong rough hands cupped my face then he pressed a kiss on my lips. 

"Of course I do! I love the things you like!" He smiled as he pulled back, "But you've never met my mother or told me that you loved me." 

"Nah, that’s your job." I grinned up at him. 

His hands ran my sides as he picked me up and pushed me against the shower wall. No foreplay needed my body was already brimming with excitement and arousal. His kiss was hungry and urgent against my lips. The water poured over his shoulders and down his back as my fingers gripped into them. 

He gave a heavy hard push inside of me that punched out a loud moan. My head rested against the wall of the shower as he placed water soaked kisses on my neck and chest.  
"Dean...oh fuck!" I cried out as he pounded into me with no mercy, just how I liked it. 

He kissed up my neck then chin to my lips. 

"I lo..." he muttered then squeezed his eyes shut, "oh fuck!" 

He sped up and panted hard as I cried out louder. I held on to his back and cried out for him. He moaned my name and pushed deeper. My head fell to his shoulder, as he grew sloppy with each thrust and groan. His body tensed as his head rocked back, his mouth loosely hung with his eyes squeezed shut. His cock jerked inside of me as he came. 

Our bodies fell apart but he still hovered over me. The water now ran cold but felt perfect on my burning hot skin. I smiled up at him then touched his chest with water softened fingers and kissed the valley between his pecs. 

"I'm into you." He whispered as he ghosted his lips over my forehead. 

It wasn't the 'I love you' I wanted but it was damn perfect for us.


End file.
